Devices for the closure and clamping of ski boots are already known in the art. Such devices comprise, on one of the two boot parts to be tightened, a closure lever pivotable about a transverse axis and solid with a first end of a flexible connecting element, such as a cable, whose second end is attached to the second part of the boot. Such a device for closure and tensioning of a flexible element constitutes an articulation of the toggle joint type, the pivoting axis of the closure lever being located between the two ends of the flexible element when the two parts of the boot are drawn against one another.
Such closure and clamping devices have the drawback that they allow only relatively limited travel of the two parts of the boot during opening and closure of the latter. Such limited travel is inherent in the structure of the device in which the flexible connecting element extends only and directly up to the control lever to which it is connected.